Hell Butterfly
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: Warning: story contains OC. Ichigo is called back to the Soul Society for the selection of Captain-Commander, but who is it?


OH THE SUSPENSE...anyway, this is my first fanfic. Hope ya like it...I worked hard :)) please review, 'cause if ya wanna find out more then tell me!!! I WILL WRITE!!!

-Kitsune Taichou (PS, Dela-chan is my awesome fukutaichou in real life too XD)

* * *

Kitsune Kuchiki sat at the glossy wooden table in the rented apartment. Her hands were unmoving, her eyes and face somewhat pale and unseeing. Outside, the full moon cast a glowing light upon the busy city life below. Inside the room, there was absolute silence except for the faint screeching of cars on the highway and the distant shouts inside the building. Kitsune's trance was finally broken by the loud slam of the door and someone yelling, "I'm hooommmee, taichou!!!" It was her fukutaichou, Dela. Sighing, she got up and flexed her fingers, mentally noting how uncomfortable it was to be in a gigai, even if it was made by Kisuke Urahara. Dela-chan just had to make such a fuss, right? The gigai gave her headaches and back pains, and she hated the school uniforms, especially when Rangiku made her "cuter". There were all too many things to be annoyed about...

Five minutes later, they were at Urahara Shop, sipping tea with Ichigo, Rukia, and Kisuke Urahara. Kii, Kitsune's pet fox, was curled up in a little ball at her master's feet, occasionally looking up and joining the conversation with a yap or a growl that was translated by Kitsune. Now was such an instance. She yapped and Kitsune looked at her, astonishingly. "Err...Kii-chan here says that she doesn't want to go back to Seireitei with us...but I'll make her behave." She glared at Kii with menacing eyes. "Listen, I know you love the dog brushes and stuff here, but we have to go, okay? You can bring back a brush as an souvenir for Komura-san." Kii let out what seemed to be a sigh, and put her furry head down. She knew that she had lost to her master, for the tenth time this week. That was

"So, they want us to go back for the ceremony, eh..." Ichigo said, still pondering the situation. It had been a long time already since the Captain Commander was injured almost to the point of death, and from then on, Kyraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou had to lead. Well, mostly Kyraku, but all he liked to do was chase around the prettiest girls in the Gotei 13, a pointless and idiotic sport, in Kitsune's opinion. Anyhow, she'd only started her role as captain of the 5th company not so long ago, so she hadn't been accustomed to the rules and habits of the captains. "Wait, who's being electing to fill in the Captain-Commander spot?!" Rukia said, standing up abruptly and making the table shake. Ririn, who was standing arguing with Kon, fell down and the two of them landed in a squeaky heap of stuffed animals. Kisuke smiled his smug smile. "Well, Miss Rukia here" he turned to face her, still smirking pleasantly "knows him, quite well, I must say?" "I don't know who you're talking about, still. I know a lot of people suitable for that position, but which?" Kisuke grinned at her, showing his eyes momentarily under his striped hat. "Well, haven't I already given you a clue?" "But I TOLD you, I know too many people for that position? Is it Renji, perhaps?"

Ichigo almost got tea up his nose when thinking about that. "Really, Renji? Captain Commander? That would almost be like Rukia drawing a perfect picture!" "Shut up!" Rukia repeatedly hit Ichigo on the head with Kon, who screamed "Nee-chan! Please! Stop it!" Jinta and Ururu just sat there, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Tessai slid back the door, remarking irritably, "What's all this ruckus?" and then sliding the door back. Everyone sat silently for a second. Then, Kitsune inquired, "Who is it, then? Kenpachi?" "Oh please. We all know that Zaraki Kenpachi is a man-slaying barbarian who won his way to captain by _killing_ the previous one. He doesn't even know bankai!" remarked Ririn. "Who is it then?" growled Ichigo. He didn't like to be kept waiting. "Alright, if you're so eager to know, it's-"

The final answer from Kisuke was abruptly stopped by the sound of something big hitting the store, followed by a loud, shrieking, screeching noise. A hole was blasted in the wall, and they were thrown back. The lights flickered on and off and smoke and debris rose from the ground. The earth shook, as if someone, or something, was coming their way. Ichigo helped Rukia get up. "Is everyone okay?!" he yelled through the thick, dark, smoke. Dela straightened her glasses and coughed. "What was that?!" she asked her taichou, who set down her timid fox on the ground. Poor thing; it was shaking all over. "I...don't know..." she quavered. She was really scared now. The pounding didn't stop, now it seemed that there was more than one of those things out there. The smoke cleared, and Kitsune could see Kisuke standing among the ruins, unharmed, but looking grave. "What is it, Urahara-san?" Kitsune asked. "You may be able to see it yourself, if you look closely." Ichigo approached the hole in the building, and Kitsune followed him. All of a sudden, he stopped, eyes wide open and sweating in fear. "M-Menos Grande...and it looks like a lot of them."

* * *

Well, yeah. I cut ya off riiiiiight there, when the action starts. Please review! Thanks :) You'll get to see who's the Captain Commander, and what forces Ichigo and the others have to deal with next time! Until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
